Quand souffle le vent d'été
by nancilou
Summary: C'est l'été qu'on est le plus souvent assailli par la nostalgie. Les souvenirs et les regrets nous assaillent et s'emparent de nous. Et quand ça arrive, notre conduite change souvent en conséquence...
1. Prologue

_Encore une fanfic HP ! Un one shot pour le moment, mais si ça vous plaît, je continuerai et vous saurez qui est le personnage qui parle ici. Et sinon, tant pis _

**Disclaimer : **_Hp, son univers, ses personnages, etc est à JKR mais ce texte est à moi._

_Enjoy ! (et n'oubliez pas : reviewez !)_

**_Quand souffle le vent d'été_**

**__**

Je n'ai jamais été aussi nostalgique qu'en été. C'est toujours à cette période de l'année que les sentiments les plus forts viennent trouver refuge en moi pour ensuite me livrer en pâture au monde extérieur qui jamais ne me tourmente autant qu'en été. Mais j'accepte sans broncher la loi à laquelle mes émotions se soumettent. Car ainsi va la vie. Nous, humains égocentriques qui croyons régner sur toi, nous ne sommes en réalité maîtres de rien. Et tant mieux. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se produirait si chacun des désirs du roi Homme pouvait être assouvis.

Mais revenons à l'été, à sa douce chaleur et à sa nostalgie familière. La première fois que j'ai éprouvé ce sentiment, j'avais huit ans. On était au cœur du mois du juillet quand j'appris l'effroyable de nouvelle : grand-mère était morte. Je me souviens d'avoir versé toutes les larmes que mon petit corps pouvait alors contenir, allongée dans le jardin, face contre terre, frappant cette herbe verte et grasse qui se repaissait tranquillement des rayons du soleil, insensible ou presque à la marche du monde. Et au moment où j'ai réalisé la cruelle indifférence de la nature, j'ai ressenti pour la première fois la douleur et le plaisir de la nostalgie, ce sentiment si complexe, si agréable et détestable à la fois, qui tord l'estomac, déchire la tête et réchauffe le cœur.

J'ai de nombreux autres souvenirs de cette nostalgie m'assaillant soudainement au cœur de la chaleur de l'été et je les conserve précieusement. Je les chéris plus que tout. Ils m'embaument le cœur, et ainsi le protègent. Mais je sais que bientôt, cela ne suffira plus. Car même si la nature sourit et le soleil brille, les hommes, eux, se préparent à l'ultime bataille. Alors, si jamais je survis, la nostalgie ne protègera plus mon cœur, mais le déchirera, sans douceur ni pitié. Et tout cela, un après-midi d'été, quand le soleil brillera et que je m'endormirai pour toujours au creux d'un vent chaud.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le serment

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**Atradom **: Perdu ! Nan, c'est pas une fille Mais je te laisse découvrir la suite, tu verras très vite…_

_**Zabou : **Merci pour ta review Là, tu vas savoir…_

**Le mot de l'auteur (moi :p)**

_Etant donné que plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé de continuer… ben je continue… J'espère que ça vous plaiera…_

_Bizoo_

_Nancy_

_**Quand souffle le vent d'été**_

**Chapitre 1 : Le serment**

Poudlard, enfin ! Par la fenêtre de son compartiment, il apercevait déjà les plus hautes tours du vieux château. Il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine à l'idée de se retrouver une année de plus entre les murs de la célèbre école. Pourtant, il resta assis, raide et digne, en apparence insensible au plaisir de retrouver la chaleur accueillante de son foyer. Car c'était ainsi qu'il considérait Poudlard. Ses amis bavardaient joyeusement autour de lui, mais il restait à l'écart, de plus en plus conscient du large et profond fossé qui existait entre eux. Chaque jour, il rêvait un peu plus à la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir, si elle n'était pas morte, si son père n'avait pas choisi le camp des faibles, s'il avait pu faire autre chose que murer son cœur dans la glace de la nostalgie de sa lointaine enfance. Mais il est impossible de refaire un monde avec des « si » et des rêves et il savait maintenant ce qui lui restait à faire.

- Draco, mon chou, tu n'as rien dit de tout le voyage. Tout va bien ?

- Bien sûr, Pansy, tout va bien, tout va plus que bien, répondit-il.

Il avait essayé de donner à sa voix son habituelle intonation gouailleuse, mais il l'avait sentie défaillir et s'adoucir. Etait-il en train de s'amollir et de lâcher prise ? Non, il ne fallait pas. Pansy n'avait apparemment rien perçu. Elle fit une moue qui se voulait gracieuse et se retourna pour piailler avec sa voisine de droite. Face à lui, Crabbe et Goyle restaient aussi figés que des rochers. Mais c'était sans doute parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire et encore moins, quoi dire. Draco réalisa qu'il était de plus en plus tyrannique envers eux. Mais après tout, il fallait que ces deux imbéciles s'habituent à obéir à un maître. Cette constatation le fit sourire intérieurement.

Il se rendit compte que l'on approchait de Pré-au-Lard. Il se leva, droit et fier, et tous les autres Serpentard l'imitèrent.

- Vous pouvez rester là, dit-il. Je dois aller dans le wagon des Préfets. J'ai encore quelques instructions à donner.

Pansy fit un pas en avant vers lui.

- Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'une escorte.

- Fais attention, fit la jeune fille d'une voix enfantine. N'oublie qu'il y a cette… Granger.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Pansy. Je suis persuadé que Potter et Weasley sont encore trop attachés à elle pour la laisser seule avec moi sans être de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il sortit du compartiment, heureux de se débarrasser ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes de cette sangsue à laquelle son père était décidé à le marier depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Le couloir était digne d'une porcherie. Les élèves s'y étaient amusés, quelques Chocogrenouilles à demi écrasées essayaient encore de faire de lamentables bonds et des Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue s'accrochaient à la moquette sombre. Il réprimanda quelques troisième année qui s'envoyaient des trombes d'eau grâce à leurs baguettes magiques, menaça quelques première année de parler de leur « déplorable attitude » au professeur Rogue dès son arrivée à Poudlard et arriva enfin en tête de train, dans le wagon des Préfets, sa robe détrempée et une étrange tâche visqueuse sur sa manche. Les autres Préfets le regardèrent de travers, mais son expression froide suffit à leur faire détourner le regard. Seule Granger s'attarda un peu, les yeux pleins de mépris et de dégoût mêlés. Il l'ignora et s'assit sur la banquette, le plus loin possible de ces jeunes imbéciles.

- Bien. Nous allons arriver à Pré-au-Lard d'ici quelques minutes. Est-ce que chacun d'entre vous se rappelle de ce qu'il a à faire ?

Les jeunes Préfets acquiescèrent en silence pendant que Granger secouait tristement la tête.

- Malfoy, tu étais censé être dans ce wagon il y a un quart d'heure. Nous avons eu tout le temps qu'il fallait pour réviser les consignes.

Merlin, qu'elle était agaçante avec sa voix haute perchée de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détester et de la mépriser, et ce fut sèchement qu'il répondit :

- Granger, pendant que toi et tes petits amis faisiez causette en buvant une tasse de thé, qui s'occupaient des imbéciles qui occupent ce train ? Sans vouloir être égocentrique, il me semble que c'est moi. Tu n'as qu'à voir l'état dans lequel est le couloir pour te demander si ta place n'était pas plutôt là-bas qu'ici !

- Je croyais pourtant que l'égocentrisme, l'égoïsme et la perfection t'appartenaient tout entiers, fit la jeune fille tout aussi froidement. Et puisque tu étais si occupé dans ce couloir, alors comment se fait-il que les imbéciles occupant ce train aient pu le dégrader ? Je suis loin d'être parfaite, Malfoy, mais tu es autant à blâmer que moi et les autres élèves dans cette histoire.

Seul le soudain ralentissement du train le retint de lui répondre. Il se leva et sortit sans même lui accorder un regard. Potter et Weasley, qui se tenaient derrière la porte, firent un bond en arrière pour l'éviter. Il ne s'en soucia pas. Il aurait même aimé les bousculer volontairement, mais il ne voulait pas s'y abaisser. Il valait mieux que ces enfantillages désormais. Les élèves, ayant comme lui ressenti la perte de vitesse du train, se précipitaient dans les couloirs, piaillaient, criaient. Il se fraya un chemin au milieu de ce troupeau informe et finit par arriver à une porte. Il se positionna devant en essayant d'éviter de se faire écraser par un groupe de première année trop pressés de sortir.

Le train s'immobilisa enfin et les portes s'ouvrirent. Il fut le premier à descendre et à goûter à la douce fraîcheur de cette soirée de septembre. Il n'eut pourtant pas le loisir d'apprécier la paix de la nuit, car les autre élèves se jetèrent aussitôt sur le quai, heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes après ce long voyage. Draco s'efforça de guider les première année vers Hagrid, qui devait les mener en bateau jusqu'au château. Il aperçut les autres Préfets qui couraient après les plus jeunes aspirants sorciers sans parvenir à les faire rentrer dans le rang. Le jeune homme se surprit à sourire. Une nouvelle année commençait, de la même façon que toutes les autres auparavant, et il en était heureux. Il se ressaisit aussitôt néanmoins, soucieux de ne pas laisser paraître cette humanité sous-jacente qui l'habitait, et se remit à hurler de plus belle lorsqu'une fille aux couettes blondes omit de rejoindre le groupe des autres première année. Granger ne se montrait toujours pas, et il en était prodigieusement agacé.

Enfin, les plus jeunes montèrent dans les barques d'un air inquiet et il prit place dans une des diligences. Un petit groupe de Poufsouffle de deuxième année s'installa avec lui. Il les dévisagea lentement et froidement, et, impressionnés, ils gardèrent le silence tout le long du trajet. A Poudlard, il fut le premier à descendre et à disparaître dans les entrailles du château.

- Eh, regardez !

- Quchoi ?

- Ron, ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Tu es dégoûtant ! Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Harry ?

- On est déjà arrivé, on peut voir la tour d'astronomie.

- Oh, Merlin, c'est vrai ! Je devrai déjà être dans le compartiment des Préfets !

La jeune fille aux cheveux touffus se leva d'un bond et sortit précipitamment du compartiment, comme si une horde de Mangemorts étaient à ses trousses. Elle constata avec horreur l'état déplorable dans lequel les élèves avaient mis le couloir mais se hâta de plus belle à rejoindre la tête du train. Malfoy était aussi responsable qu'elle. Heureusement, les autres Préfets n'étaient pas encore là. Cependant, elle eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que les deux Préfets des Serdaigle arrivaient. Les autres firent leur apparition quelques minutes plus tard. Hermione nota avec amusement que Malfoy était en retard et que Harry et Ron l'observaient par la porte vitrée. Elle eut envie de leur tirer la langue, mais la compagnie des autres élèves l'en dissuada.

- Bien, dit-elle. Apparemment, Malfoy n'a pas daigné venir. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux commencer sans lui.

Les deux Préfets de Serpentard lui lancèrent un regard dédaigneux mais ils gardèrent prudemment le silence. Hermione avait acquis une réputation de tyran pendant ces deux dernières années passées au poste de Préfète des Gryffondor et ils ne tenaient pas à le vérifier. A tour de rôle, comme une musique bien réglée, chacun répéta ce qu'il avait à faire, à quel moment et à quel endroit. Hermione était pendue à leurs lèvres, cherchant une faille qui ne venait pas.

- Très bien. Nous allons donc pouvoir attendre ici l'arrivée à Pré-au-Lard. Malfoy aura peut-être l'idée d'apparaître avant que le train ne s'arrête.

De ce fait, la porte coulissa et le Préfet-en-Chef entra. Hermione eut peine à réprimer un éclat de rire. Il était vraiment ridicule. Il se tenait droit et fier comme à son habitude, mais sa robe de qualité supérieure était trempée et chiffonnée et une étrange matière visqueuse tâchait son coude. Alors que les autres Préfets détournaient la tête, elle continua à le fixer, pleine de dégoût et de mépris pour ce fils de Mangemort trop sûr de la victoire de son maître. Il s'assit à l'extrême bord de la banquette qui faisait face à la jeune fille et dit froidement :

- Bien. Nous allons arriver à Pré-au-Lard d'ici quelques minutes. Est-ce que chacun d'entre vous se rappelle de ce qu'il a à faire ?

- Malfoy, tu étais censé être dans ce wagon il y a un quart d'heure, répondit sèchement Hermione en secouant légèrement la tête. Nous avons eu tout le temps qu'il fallait pour réviser les consignes.

- Granger, pendant que toi et tes petits amis faisiez causette en buvant une tasse de thé, qui s'occupaient des imbéciles qui occupent ce train ? Sans vouloir être égocentrique, il me semble que c'est moi. Tu n'as qu'à voir l'état dans lequel est le couloir pour te demander si ta place n'était pas plutôt là-bas qu'ici !

- Je croyais pourtant que l'égocentrisme, l'égoïsme et la perfection t'appartenaient tout entiers, fit la jeune fille tout aussi froidement. Et puisque tu étais si occupé dans ce couloir, alors comment se fait-il que les imbéciles occupant ce train aient pu le dégrader ? Je suis loin d'être parfaite, Malfoy, mais tu es autant à blâmer que moi et les autres élèves dans cette histoire.

Elle mourait d'envie de le gifler pour le faire descendre de son piédestal d'orgueil. Mais le train ralentit, et Malfoy se leva aussitôt et sortit sans mot dire. A son tour, elle quitta le compartiment et fut aussitôt assaillie par les plaintes d'Harry et de Ron.

- Vraiment, Malfoy ne tape sur les nerfs ! On dirait que…

- Si… s'il n'était pas le fils… le fils de son père, je lui ficherais une de ces dérouillées ! le coupa Ron, les oreilles rougissantes.

- Si tu n'étais pas aussi peureux, tu veux dire, fit Hermione avec un sourire. Ne faites pas attention à lui, s'il ne sait que s'acharner sur vous, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va permettre à son cher maître de tous nous tuer. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, j'ai un gang de jeunes aspirants sorciers à faire rentrer dans le droit chemin.

En effet, un groupe de première année se pourchassaient à coup de Bombabouses. Elle s'avança vers eux, baguette levée, le visage complètement inexpressif. Elle s'était aperçue que cette méthode était généralement assez impressionnante pour que ses cibles – les première année – et donc très efficace. De ce fait, les élèves s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et la fixèrent, surpris et inquiets. Hermione se retint de rire et dit froidement, dans un murmure, en désignant son insigne de Préfète-en-Chef :

- Est-ce que vous savez ce que cet insigne signifie ? Est-ce que vous savez qu'elles peuvent être les conséquences pour vous ?

Les jeunes élèves pâlirent brusquement. Merlin, qu'ils étaient drôles à voir ! Dans son effort pour se retenir de rire, elle eut un unique tremblement violent. Les première année prirent aussitôt les jambes à leur cou. La jeune fille cessa alors de se retenir et éclata franchement de rire. Ron et Harry manifestèrent à nouveau leur présence derrière elle.

- Vraiment, Hermione, tu deviens franchement sadique ! s'exclama Ron, à mi-chemin entre la désapprobation et l'hilarité.

- Merlin ! Et c'est Ronald Weasley qui vient me faire la morale ! le taquina la jeune fille en tentant vainement de reprendre son sérieux. Dois-je te rappeler la façon dont tu as terrorisé ce pauvre Dennis Crivey l'année dernière ?

Harry éclata de rire à son tour pendant que Ron se mettait à bafouiller.

- C'était différent… Je… il… il l'avait vraiment mérité… je…

- Il était vraiment trop collant, ajouta Harry, venant au secours de son ami.

- C'est ça ! fit Hermione. N'empêche que vous vous êtes bien amusés… Le pauvre… en caleçon devant la moitié de l'école… Moi, je ne fais qu'effrayer de futurs délinquants pour les empêcher de recommencer. C'est un but… erm… très noble. Bon, maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais je dois vraiment y aller.

Elle quitta en toute hâte le wagon presque désert et partit à la poursuite de première année égarés tout en s'efforçant de guider les autres élèves vers les diligences qui devaient les mener à Poudlard. Enfin, elle monta dans la dernière diligence où Harry, Ron, Ginny et Neville l'attendaient. La diligence s'ébranla alors qu'un concert de voix montait de l'intérieur. Les jeunes gens arrivèrent à Poudlard avant même d'avoir pu s'en rendre compte.

Le ciel était clair. Hermione leva la tête et l'éclat blanc de la pleine lune se refléta dans ses yeux. Harry et Ron l'imitèrent.

- Ca ne va pas être une bonne soirée pour le professeur Lupin… marmonna Harry.

L'année précédente, Dumbledore l'avait convaincu de reprendre son enseignement à Poudlard, en dépit des nombreuses lettres de parents qu'il avait reçues. En cette époque à nouveau si troublée, il cherchait à s'entourer de personnes de confiance pour protéger son école et ses élèves du danger grandissant que représentait Voldemort.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville entrèrent dans le Hall grouillant de première année inquiets et se faufilèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Ils rejoignirent la table des Gryffondor et s'installèrent près de Seamus et Dean. Hermione jeta un œil à la table des professeurs. Comme elle le supposait, le siège qu'aurait dû occuper Lupin était vide. A côté, Hagrid jetait des regards inquiets ici et là. Dumbledore aussi était absent. La jeune fille se retourna vers ses amis.

- Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Dumbledore n'est pas là.

La fraîcheur du Hall le frappa après la chaleur étouffante de l'air extérieur. Il ne s'arrêta pourtant pas et plongea dans les sous-sols du château. Il retrouva bien vite le cachot obscur qui servait de bureau au professeur Rogue et frappa hardiment.

- Entrez ! fit sèchement la voix du professeur.

- Professeur, je dois absolument le professeur Dumbledore, dit Draco, à peine entré dans la pièce.

- Bien, Malfoy. Je vais vous y conduire. Mais je vous ai à l'œil.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que mon père n'a aucune influence sur moi.

- Mais je sais bien mieux que vous qu'il faut se méfier de tout le monde. Voldemort a un ascendant important sur vous sans même que vous vous en rendiez compte.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Ce n'était que trop vrai. Il se laissa mener jusqu'à la gargouille de pierre qui dissimulait l'escalier conduisant au bureau du professeur Dumbledore, puis Rogue lui jeta un sort qui le rendit sourd jusqu'à ce que le professeur de Potions eut murmuré le mot de passe. Ils montèrent. La porte était ouverte. Le professeur Dumbledore les accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Severus, je vous laisse le soin de surveiller ces garnements dans la Grande Salle.

- Je crains qu'il ne soit pas prudent de…

Voyons, qu'aurais-je à craindre de Mr Malfoy ? Je vous en prie, Severus.

Rogue tourna les talons à contre-cœur.

Mr Malfoy, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Je viens vous prêter serment, professeur.

Je me doutais que votre visite n'avait pas pour but le seul plaisir de me voir. Asseyez-vous, nous allons devoir parler. Cela risque de prendre du temps.

**_Quand souffle le vent d'été,_ Fin du Chapitre 1 : Le serment**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Le mot de l'auteure **

Le nouveau chapitre s'est fait plus qu'attendre... Après deux suicides consécutifs de mon vieil ordi, un manque d'inspiration pas possible et le retour soudain d'idées, voici donc le chapitre 2 ! Le titre est vraiment nul, mais il faut pas en demander trop... Je voulais quelque chose en rapport avec l'histoire (quand même XD) mais qui n'en dise pas trop... et c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver...

**Réponse à la review **

Merci, je suis ravie que ça te plaise et que la suite t'intéresse J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

**Quand souffle le vent d'été**

_Chapitre 2 : Apprendre à jouer avec le feu... Un jeu dangereux..._

Au moment même où je me réveillai, ce rêve, plus vrai que nature, me revint aussitôt en mémoire. Oui, c'était ainsi que les choses auraient dû se passer. Il n'aurait pas dû mourir, et je serais retourné à l'école, comme chaque année, pour terroriser les première année et humilier une fois de plus Potter et compagnie. Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Cette Marque sur mon bras avait fait de moi un homme, un homme en sursis. J'osais à peine me demander ce qui se passerait pour tous ceux qui sont comme moi si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne triomphait pas. Mais non, c'était impossible. Et déloyal. Je n'aurais pas dû penser ça. En réalité, il y avait même un million de choses auxquelles je n'aurais pas dû penser, comme le manoir de ma famille, saisi par le Ministère, ou cette horrible maison, habitée par de vulgaires Moldus pendant des années.

On frappa à ma porte et cet homme ridiculement maigre et ridé, à la main d'argent offerte par notre Seigneur, entra. Je me redressai et m'assis dans mon lit, sur le point de le réprimander pour être entré sans frapper. Mais je n'étais plus chez moi et je me défiais de ce que cet être si insignifiant et si dévouée la cause qui est celle de tous les Mangemorts pourrait rapporter. Gonflé d'importance, il se dandinait sur place en reniflant bruyamment.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut vous voir. Il vous attend dans son salon dans vingt minutes.

- Dis-lui que je serai là.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser transparaître mon mépris et mon dégoût dans cette simple phrase. Il ne sembla pas le relever et il sortit sans rien ajouter de plus. Enfin. Ce moment que j'avais attendu, redouté et espéré tout l'été était arrivé : Il voulait me voir. Et je n'avais que vingt petites minutes pour vider mon esprit de toutes les pensées impures qui l'habitaient. Ma tante, Occlumens accomplie, m'avait enseigné l'art de fermer son esprit, mais je craignais toujours le pouvoir pénétrant de celui de mon maître.

- Entre, Draco.

J'avançai à pas mesurés et courbai ma nuque le plus humblement. J'avais rapidement appris à me plier aux lois régissant l'univers de ceux qui fréquentaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais cette soumission servile m'avait écoeurée avant même que je ne puisse m'y habituer.

- Vous m'avez demandé, maître.

- Oui.

Il marqua une longue pause, pendant laquelle je n'osai pas bouger. Je sentais son regard flamboyant posé sur moi, comme un rayon de soleil noir tentant d'enflammer mes cheveux. Je savais qu'il aurait voulu lire en moi, mais la pensée de ma mère m'aida à maintenir le masque dissimulé, mais toujours existant.

- Ta précédente mission ne s'est pas déroulée de la manière dont je l'espérais. En réalité, sans la présence d'esprit de Severus, elle aurait même été un fiasco complet.

Dans ma tête, une petite voix, celle de l'adolescent arrogant qui survivait encore en moi, me murmurait de crier à l'injustice, mais une autre, plus forte, plus sage, m'ordonna de me taire.

- Peu m'importe les ressentiments que tu peux avoir à l'égard de Severus. Il a malheureusement dû se sacrifier et abandonner le fief si difficilement conquis de Poudlard. Ce château regorge de ressources que même Dumbledore ne soupçonnait pas. Il me serait grandement profitable d'en bénéficier. Ce sera toi, Draco, qui sera chargé de réparer cette erreur. Et par la même occasion, tu amèneras Potter à moi.

Je levai légèrement la tête, un peu étonné. Il le perçut sans doute et esquissa un sourire. On eut dit qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec les émotions que je tentais de garder en moi.

- Je ne veux pas que tu le tues, non. Mais tu feras en sorte qu'il me recherche et qu'il me trouve. Tu ne m'as pas débarrassé de Dumbledore. Je n'attends rien d'autre que Poudlard et Potter sur un plateau.

- Maître, comment pourrais-je…

- Peu m'importe. Mais sache que tu seras surveillé. Il y a plus de Mangemorts au Ministère qu'on ne le suppose. Chaque faux pas sera connu et aura ses conséquences.

Malgré mon apparente indifférence, sa voix froide et détachée me glaça le sang. J'étais sûr que je ferais tout pour lui obéir et le satisfaire.

Londres. Midi. Le Chaudron baveur était désert. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide derrière le bar. Personne.

- Eh oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Pas un bruit. Je tirais une chaise et m'y laissai tomber, tapotant impatiemment la table des doigts. Ce silence commençait à m'irriter, mais j'hésitais à élever de nouveau la voix. On entendit soudain une cavalcade et un petit sorcier édenté apparut, baguette levée. Il parut soulagé en s'apercevant que j'étais seul, mais il esquissa une grimace de terreur en me reconnaissant.

- V… vous !

Je ne sus que répondre. Je posai les deux mains à plat sur la table afin qu'il comprenne que je n'allais pas l'attaquer.

- Vous êtes recherché et vous osez vous montrer ! Ici ! Je… je vais contacter le Ministère !

- S'il vous plaît.

Il serra un peu plus fort sa baguette entre ses vieux doigts desséchés.

- Je voudrais une chambre. - Vous pensez que je vais vous en louer une ?

Il fit un pas en arrière. Devinant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à transplaner, je me levai brusquement, bondis près de lui et le saisis fermement par le bras.

- J'ai besoin d'une chambre. S'ils me retrouvent, je suis mort. Ils ne viendront pas me chercher ici. S'il vous plaît. Je le fixais droit dans les yeux, cherchant à être le plus convaincant possible. Mais je doutai. Et ce doute faisait dangereusement trembler ma voix.

- Je ne vous louerai rien du tout. Allez au Ministère, nous verrons plus tard.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Si je vais au Ministère, ils me stupéfixieront avant même que je puisse ouvrir la bouche. Ils m'enfermeront, et je serais de nouveau entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses espions sont partout, et ils ont reçu l'ordre de me tuer.  
Il me dévisagea longuement. Son expression changea lentement et une profonde lassitude se peignit sur son visage.

- Asseyez-vous, Mr Malefoy. Malgré les rumeurs qui courent sur votre compte, Albus Dumbledore a toujours eu confiance en vous. Je ne sais pas quel rôle vous avez joué dans les événements du mois dernier, mais je me fierai à l'opinion que le professeur Dumbledore avait de vous.

J'eus un sourire amer. S'il savait… Je regrettais ma faiblesse, mais je me sentais si coupable de cette mort sur laquelle j'avais tant compté.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Avec plaisir. Quelque chose de fort. Un Firewhisky, ça serait parfait.

- Vous ne devriez pas.

- Il a beaucoup de choses que je n'aurais pas dû faire et beaucoup d'autres que je ferai à tort. Servez-moi un Firewhisky, s'il vous plaît. Ça ne peut plus me faire de mal.

Il me versa un faible dose d'alcool. Je ne protestai pas. Nous restâmes assis, face à face. Je buvais mon whisky à petites gorgées, goûtant à la chaleur liquide qui enflammait ma bouche avant de descendre dans mes entrailles. Tom sirotait son thé, observant chacun de mes mouvements d'un air toujours soupçonneux.

- Que venez-vous faire ici ? finit-il par demander.

Je voulus répondre, mais il m'interrompit.

- Ne me dites pas que vous pensez être en sécurité ici, vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est faux. Non. Vous être venu chercher quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

J'hésitai une seconde ou deux avant de décider de la conduite à adopter.

- J'ai besoin de voir Potter.

- Harry Potter ? On dit que vous vous êtes toujours haïs.

- C'est vrai. Je méprise toujours sa suffisance, son orgueil, mais j'ai besoin de lui. Et il aura besoin de moi.

Je supposai qu'il aurait aimé dire quelque chose, mais mon ton était sans réplique.

- Je vais me coucher. Quelle chambre ?

- Chambre 11. Je vais chercher la clef.

- Merci.

Le Chemin de Traverse était désert. Cela me surprit quelque peu, n'étant pas revenu au milieu des humbles sorciers depuis un assez long moment, mais en y réfléchissant, c'était une réaction plus que logique. Je poussais la porte du magasin aux affiches tapageuses. Un homme aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant se tenait devant le comptoir, me tournant le dos. Je me raclai la gorge afin de signaler ma présence. Il se retourna d'un bond. Son visage me montra un instant sa surprise, mais il fut bientôt envahi par une expression haineuse et méprisante que je n'y avais jamais vue. Il brandit sa baguette et la braqua sur moi, près à me jeter un sort.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir ici, Malfoy. En réalité, même tu n'avais pas voulu suivre les traces de ton père, j'aurais refusé de te voir poser ne serait-ce qu'un orteil ici.

- Ecoute, Weasley, je ne suis pas là pour…

- Je me fiche de ce que tu fous ici ! Mais tu n'aurais pas dû venir. Fred ! Fred ! Viens ici !

Il ne détourna pas les yeux de mes mains, bien qu'elles soient posées à plat sur mes cuisses.

- Si tu bouges, tu es un homme mort. Fred va transplaner au Minstère et quelqu'un va venir pour t'arrêter. Je ne sais pas qui tu voulais essayer de tuer cette fois. Harry, peut-être ?

- Je…

- Peu importe. Fred ! C'est urgent !

La copie conforme de mon assaillant surgit de l'arrière-boutique. Il me reconnut aussitôt, jeta un regard à son frère et sortit sa baguette à son tour.

- Je vais prévenir Kingsley et Tonks. Ils seront sans doute ravis de le voir, dit-il, une lueur joyeuse dans les yeux. Peut-être même que Lupin sera là et qu'il aura envie de le croquer un peu avant de le tuer.

Il disparut dans un « pop » sonore. George Weasley ne me quittait pas les yeux. Après un long moment, il agita légèrement sa baguette. Je me sentis tomber en arrière, inconscient, sans avoir le temps de me rendre compte qu'il m'avait stupéfixié.

Lorsque que je retrouvai l'usage de mon corps et de mes sens, je me trouvai dans une petite chambre sombre et salle. Dans un coin, quelques vieux os pourrissaient et les toiles d'araignée envahissaient chaque recoin des murs tâchés d'humidité. Quelqu'un se tenait au-dessus de moi, le visage si près du mien qu'il me fallut quelques instants pour le reconnaître. Potter. Les cheveux plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire, les traits tirés et l'air menaçant, mais toujours le même. Sa baguette étaient pointée sur ma poitrine, appuyant sur la chair entre deux côtes.

- Tu sais quel jour on est, Malfoy ?

J'avais un affreux mal de crâne et ma vue se brouillait par intermittence. Quelques séquelles de ma chute incontrôlée, sans doute. Je ne pus que secouer la tête.

- Le 31 juillet, Malfoy, le 31 juillet. Le jour de mes dix-sept ans.

Je compris aussitôt la menace sous-entendue dans son ton gouailleur. Il était libre d'utiliser la magie, n'importe quand, n'importe où et face à n'importe qui. S'il me torturait, personne ne dirait rien, car le Ministre serait trop heureux de m'avoir entre ses mains. J'avais mal présumé du caractère de mes multiples adversaires et ma rencontre avec les jumeaux Weasley avait tourné au quasi-désastre. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre un faux de plus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne me le pardonnerait pas. Potter se tourna vers une femme aux cheveux rose bonbon enlaçant étroitement un type à l'allure misérable :

- Vous lui avez retiré sa baguette ?

Il acquiescèrent. Je tâtai mes poches. En effet, elles avaient été entièrement vidées de leur contenu.

- Harry, si tu devrais… tu sais… vérifier. Remus et moi avons pensé que tu préfèrerais le faire toi-même.

Potter leur lança un regard curieux que je ne réussis pas à interpréter. Il recula un peu pour me contempler avec mépris et dégoût, puis leva mes bras, étroitement liés aux poignets par des lacets de cuir qui entraient dans ma peau. Il retroussa la manche gauche de ma robe jusqu'au coude, révélant la Marque. Son visage ne manifesta aucune surprise.

- Tu vois, Malfoy, je le savais depuis un bon moment. Maintenant, si tu penses que je vais te livrer à Scrimgeour pour qu'il t'enfermes à Azkaban, tu te trompes. Après, je suis l'homme de Dumbledore, encore et toujours.

Je perçus une pointe d'ironie perçant sous les propos amers. Il était en position de force, mais j'aurais pu tenter de l'affaiblir en jouant sur ses sentiments trop développés pour un être digne de respect. Malheureusement, il était surveillé par ce couple si mal assorti.

- Tu resteras ici, où personne ne viendra te chercher et où personne ne te trouvera. Tu ne sauras plus rien du monde extérieur même si tu peux être certain du moindre petit malheur qui arrivera à ta chère mère et à ton maître. Voldemort mourra, et tu resteras ici comme le dernier des rats, dans la saleté et l'obscurité. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une telle occasion.

- Ecoute, Potter, je… j'aimerais beaucoup que… qu'Il meure. Je…

- Ne te fiche pas de moi. C'était sur ses ordres que tu as voulu… tuer Dumbledore et c'est pour te sauver la mise que Rogue l'a fait à ta place. - Justement… je… j'ai beaucoup… regretté…

C'était plus difficile que je ne le pensais de jouer la comédie. Il me regardait d'un œil soupçonneux et je décidai de ne plus hésiter.

- Tu sais, Potter, c'est difficile de résister à une offre faite par un sorcier comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai été fier de la confiance qu'il m'accordait. J'ai été fier d'être un instrument dans sa main, pour l'accomplissement d'une grande œuvre qui changerait la face du monde à tout jamais. Mais quand je me suis trouvé face à lui, je me suis souvenu tout ce que Poudlard représentait pour moi et à quel point Dumbledore en était responsable.

- Ne mens pas. Je sais que tu aurais aimé qu'il parte depuis longtemps. Non, tu as simplement eu peur, peur de ce qu'un sorcier vieux, affaibli par un sort et désarmé aurait pu te faire. Tu as été lâche. Il fit signe aux deux autres de sortir et claqua la porte derrière lui. Je l'entendis murmurer quelques sorts pour la condamner, puis plus rien. Je restais seul, dans le noir, avec ces cadavres de rongeur et ces araignées affairées, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que de le haïr du plus profond de mon cœur. Je me demandai pourquoi Il m'avait confié cette mission, renonçant à tout hyprocrisie, et une part de moi se demanda s'Il n'espérait pas ma mort. Je redoutai la colère et la haine de Potter et ce qu'elles pouvaient l'amener à me faire. A cause de Rogue, de mon père et du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**Quand souffle le vent d'été,** _Fin du chapitre 2 : Apprendre à jouer avec le feu... Un jeu dangereux..._

La suite au prochain numéro J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous me laisserez plein de reviews !


End file.
